


Firstborn

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel coda, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, big sis Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has had enough, he was tired of being a coward. He would save his son, his favorite, his Morningstar from her. Mark his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck gasped the book falling from his fingers. He clutched his head as he heard the scream, the tearing of grace. She had found him. Had found the Light-Bringer.

He lurched to his feet. The echoes of Lucifer's screams like a drum beat in his head.

His son, his first. His child. His favorite. He shuddered. Michael was a solider, but it was Lucifer, Samael - oh how Chuck hadn't thought of his pure innocent Samael in so long. He had been Samael before the Mark, now he was Lucifer, the Devil.

Chuck held onto the door knob flinging it open into the blinding sun. He glared how dare humanity have this beauty when Lucifer was in pain? When his first child was screaming, hoping for him to return.

He flicked his finger, thunder clouds rolled over the sky, dark and foreboding, just like the power he would unleash on his dear sister.

He staggered to the car, bracing himself on drivers' side door. He glared at he plants around the other houses, watched in satisfaction as they withered and died, just like her ego would.

He sped down the roads, people jumping narrowly out of the way in fear — oh he would show her true fear. He would put her parlor tricks to shame.

Finally he was caught at a red light, cursing his unconsciousness to obey laws. A tap on his window made him turn, he rolled down the window and stared at the officer expectantly.

"Do you how fast you were going?"

 _"I could go faster,"_ He thought ruefully, _"I could go faster than the speed of light."_

"Officer I am in bit of a hurry, can we do this another time?"

The officer's mask of boredom slipped and he glared hard at him.

"I don't care. You will obey the law."

Chuck's panicked thoughts suddenly stilled. He looked at police officer and blinked.

Why was he letting a police officer dictate his speed limit? Why was he letting Humanity control him? What had he gained for his endeavor? A dream that has been tainted, a paradise he would salvage. He had to. He couldn't let all his hard work fall apart because of her.

He waved his hand and the officer exploded, no one got in his way after that.

He parked a few yards away, needing the time to think as he walked toward them. He knew they felt him, knew at least she would already know he was there.

He tested his power, wilting life as he walked toward them, he would explode her. He would unravel her precious tendrils of smoke once and for all. Then maybe he could make some sort of peace with his children, with his ever loving angels.

He stopped a few feet away, Lucifer's cry fading away as he saw her. She wasn't paying attention, intent only on cutting and burning as much grace as she could. He had missed her, he felt her pull now, the promise of a everlasting lullaby.

He stopped a foot away.

"Hello sister. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

She breathed it in, the burning stench of grace, the searing of the vessel's flesh. They screamed with her, her true voice ringing out louder and louder. All of them melding in a melody of pain and agony.

They screamed for him, for the absent father, for their all powerful creator. How she relished in their slow dawning hopelessness.

She sliced and cut slowly, inch by inch. At times shallow enough to sting and deep enough to numb, simply for variation. Twin screams of horror. She smiled as she heard the sudden thunder. He was listening.

Their game was finally coming to head, and not a moment too soon. She would watch in satisfaction as he sank before her on his knees. Tears would stain the decaying ground as she destroyed it all. His pain, the sharp fractures of light that would dot her world - a farce for him, to show him that even his precious light was _hers_. _Her world_. Oh how she couldn't wait.

She could taste the electricity in the air, the lightning that would blaze this world in a flash of glory, a glory that he had taken when he had locked her away.

She applied more pressure, she could hear them now, their true voices ringing out like a beacon. Lucifer shielding Castiel as best a he could out of pure instinct. She laughed at that, it appeared she had still some things left to teach her once favorite nephew.

She twisted her power focusing on her beloved nephew. Lucifer screamed trying to catch his breath. But he couldn't try to charm her if he couldn't speak. Besides she had taught him everything he knew. Lucifer couldn't provide what she wanted, not painlessly anyway.

Castiel was learning, taking a step back in favor of watching as Lucifer was enveloped by her. Her tendrils at times caressing what remained of her dear Samael's wings. Sweet, innocent, naive Samael. He flinched away from the name, she had taught him well.

The sound of tires grinding on concert dragged her away from their family-fun mind game. She pulled her power back for a moment, only to dive back like a needle chasing an nonexistent goal.

The smell of decay wafted over her, she rolled her eyes. He was always so melodramatic, the soft measured sound of footsteps greeted her ears long before he came.

Finally he stood a foot away, she could feel his stare, his anger, and something else. Something he was hiding. She waited for him to speak, she wouldn't start this conversation.

"Hello sister. We need to talk."

She ceased her torture, Lucifer falling to the ground in a graceless heap. She turned her own anger on the tip of her tongue and stopped, her brother. She remembered the stories he would lace together. The promise of an adventure always looming.

She realized the emotion he was hiding was the same one she was feeling now - familiarity, wholeness. She let out the unnecessary breath she had had been holding.

"Hello brother. Let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

He squirmed, her hooks dug into him. Burning and burning him. Castiel hid but even Lucifer wasn't that powerful, they screamed and screamed for someone they had no hope to hear from.

It was like his light only tinged with malice. She was smiling now, showing Castiel every bad memory Lucifer had. Her corruption, his fall, the cage, Gabriel and Raphael's deaths. The agony of being alone.

He could feel as the temperature seemed to drop, hear the crackle of thunder as the sky darkened. He screamed louder now, but for her.

For her mercy, for the bliss she had always promised. Castiel's grace dug into his, Lucifer smiled at him manically, he was feeling just a fraction and he couldn't stand it.

The sound of a car, the stench of death coming closer. The storm getting louder almost defining.

He slid down to the ground. The assault was done? Why? Why had the assault ended?

"Hello sister. We need to talk."

"Brother, let's talk."

Father. Father had come. _Father was here_. Lucifer would have sung if he had any voice left.

"Leave them alone."

She laughed,

"Of course, I have no use for your children. Though I do have one question."

"Ask."

"Who did you come for?"

"Seriously?"

"Brother you attention has a tendency has to wander."

He sighed in exasperation,

There was a long pause, too long. Castiel squirmed next to him. They both strained against the tiredness. They needed to know.

"Both of them."

He said finally.

Lucifer would have growled and sprung up if he could.... How dare he be compared to a lowly seraph? To the fledging that had the gall to kill Raphael and call himself God?

She tisked,

"Oh come on. I know you favor more one over the other."

"Do you favor one?"

"Maybe, I like the vessel though the blue eyes really weren't worth it."

He snorted,

"I'm not taking aesthetic advice from you."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You're wearing a plain black dress with flats. No embroidery, no flare, no shape—"

"You're one to talk. You're wearing what? Ratty jeans, a too tight shirt, and do your socks seriously have holes?"

"Curse your omnipotence."

"Oh come on, I like to think of it as one of my many assets."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Lucifer was almost lulled into unconsciousness when they both burst out laughing he flinched — it was so loud.

"I came for the one that loved his family even when they turned their back on him."

He finally said softly. Castiel and Lucifer looked at each other confused. That was too general, did Castiel even love Heaven anymore? Did Lucifer??

She laughed, and it sounded sweeter somehow.

"As I knew you would, you're predicable."

"So you foresaw I'd abandon all of this?"

"I guessed you wouldn't follow through. I just didn't think you'd abandon it all to this point."

Lucifer's head spun. Where was the fight? Where was the war? Where was the epic battle? Why was Father stalling?

He sighed,

"For what's it worth I am sorry. I didn't know how much I needed you till I didn't have you."

She snorted,

"Oh please don't. You're not getting out of this that easily."

"No, Shasti I meant it. I was alone. I had no one my equal. I had no one that understood, who knew me."

Castiel turned to him at the word. Lucifer closed his eyes reliving that moment. Those stories when it was just the two of them. When they had spoken without words, laughed without sound, loved without boundaries.

That had been their language, their tongue. There's alone — Father hadn't even taught Michael the words. Even so they had all known what that word meant. Sister, my other half, my kin, my soul, my heart, my world.

They all remembered him falling to his knees, how he had screamed and cursed her for forcing his hand, how he had cried and begged for forgiveness for what he had done. How he had promised and swore that it would all be worth it — she would see.

"You dare use our tongue? Words we had spoken to each other in between nothingness."

"Sister please I did not teach them. I did not show them, no one in all of my creation knows that part of me. None except you. Sister I'm begging you, please, please, forgive me."

There was silence, finally she spoke.

"And what of my plan? Of my retribution?"

"I have a better suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"Let this world run its course. Let it end naturally and it will end, you have my word. And when it does I will step aside. I will let you do what you wish."

"And what would I do in the mean time? Sit idly by while you tinker and write?"

"You've read my stories?"

"A few of them."

"And?"

"The writing is alright, though in light of your big reveal I like how you called yourself "cruel" and "capricious" I couldn't agree more with that sentiment."

He snorted,

"Don't forget I also wrote that it was fun to watch as humanity suffered. The Winchesters are going to have fun with that one."

"Did you know? Did you orchestrate this?"

"Your release? Even if I did you could never trace it back to me."

She laughed,

"Your right Rogna, I'll settle for what you wrote then, wouldn't want to ruin your glorious reputation."

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous."

"Of you being worshiped by billions of people who have never seen you? No. I find it sad. I pity your sheep."

"Hey a bible reference! Did you read that too?"

"I tried. It was terrible."

"I know, the angels had fun with that, didn't really think much of it till you know humanity took it as literal truth."

"Brother they're humans not your Leviathans or angels... They have no other evidence. Still did you have to make this so patriarchal?"

"See that's what you can do!—"

"Find flaws in your work? Oh believe me I already have, I have the list somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah my whole world is terrible. I know, shockingly you're not the only one who's told me this."

"I'm not?"

"No believe it or not, my sweet, loving angels can get jealous."

"You mean your darling little warriors, who you put on a pedestal didn't like looking up at the new addition?"

She paused then continued mirth coloring her words.

"Oh don't give me that look brother, you had that coming. Forewarning I have a lot more of these."

"I gathered. So how long are we talking? 100 years, 1,000?"

"Eons brother, eons."

He sighed,

"Joy. Can't wait."

He spoke again, his tone serious.

"But in all seriousness you can change it, be better than me. Improve on all of the numerous things I've done wrong."

She sighed,

"Fine I accept your pathetic apology. And as a sign of my forgiveness I will tell you one secret of my world."

"Oh? What is it? Am I going to be the villain?"

"Obviously. The secret is that you will not have to say goodbye to everything of this world."

"Oh? What are you keeping? You hate the angels, Leviathans are alright—"

He cut himself off, Lucifer leaned forward did Father finally realize that she was just baiting him? Stalling, lulling him into a false sense of security?

"No."

He said, a tinge of hope edging into his voice.

"Yes."

"No."

He spoke again, he sounded almost relieved,

"You're keeping the Winchesters?"

"What can I say I like Dean. They will get the life they were meant to. The one we both stole from them. It is the least we could do for them."

"I couldn't agree more."

Her presence vanished and Lucifer could feel as Father came closer to them.

"Oh Luci what have you done? My sweet, little, innocent star. The one who loved his family too much he killed and punished them all rather than leave them alone. I will save you, I will protect you. I will make sure you all get the paradise you deserve."

Castiel screamed in childish anger as Lucifer's face turned up toward the light. He cared, _he cared_ , Father truly did care. He didn't think he'd ever felt this happy in a long time.

His Father spoke again a lullaby now, a sweet child's rhyme made just for him.

 _From dark to light I see._  
_From silver to gold I hold._  
_From moon to sun I sing._  
_From ash to water I breathe._

 _I see your love._  
_I hold your heart._  
_I sing your praise._  
_I breathe your name._

_My darling,_   
_My sweet,_   
_My shinning star._

_My very own beacon of truth._

_To you I give my secrets._  
_To you I give my regrets._  
_To you I give my pain._

_You hold my soul my dear._

_Please don't crush it._  
_Please don't break it._

 _Please, oh please,_  
_Don't throw it away._

 _My darling._  
_My sweet._  
_My dear,_  
_Shinning star._

 _Beautiful as ice,_  
_Cold as metal._

 _I hope the moon doesn't take you away,_  
_I hope the sun doesn't melt you._

_Stay with me._   
_Stay with me my son._   
_Stay with me my child._

_My one and only firstborn.  
To you I ascribe all my hopes and dreams._

 

 _Will you hold them for me?_  
_Will you paint them for me?_  
_Will you make them come true for me my love?_

"Yes Father I will. I will paint the world in your dreams. I will hold your hopes close to my wings. I will make them all come true for you. For you alone."

Lucifer whispered back his voice cracked. Too much emotion, to much memories, to much.

Arms came around him. Enveloping his vessel and his grace. It was warm, it was so _warm_. Lucifer sighed snuggling into the light.

"I will make it up to you my little one. I promise, I will make it up to both of you. I will give you everything you sacrificed. I will give you both the lives you deserved. This is my word, so it shall stand. This is my decree, so it will come to pass."

A steady, pulsing, light slowly enveloped them. Their Father held them close he cried for their tattered wings, he weeped for their shattered hope.

"I will give you everything you lost little light."

"I already have everything I lost Daddy."

He confessed pressing his body closer to the warmth. He wasn't in hell, he wasn't in the cage, he didn't feel so cold anymore, he didn't feel so alone. For the first time in along time he felt home... He felt safe and whole. Oh how he had missed this.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I sorry I killed Gabriel, I'm sorry I couldn't save Raphael or forgive Michael. I'm sorry I used Castiel."

He chuckled and Lucifer's grace swelled in response. It felt like sunshine, like the sound of Creation.

"I forgive you. Your brothers are another matter, we will worry about them later. For now I want to hold you. I want to restore you to the glory you had before I asked you take that accursed Mark. I'm sorry for that Lucifer."

"No don't call me that. That name is for all the evil the Mark did to me. Call me by my name Daddy. Call me by my true name Daddy. Please Daddy. I need to hear it."

"Samael."

A wave went through each time it was whispered. Wave after wave of joy surged through him, fixing his wings, his grace...restoring his halo.

"I love you Samael. I forgive you. I regretted the decision as soon as I locked the cage. I'm sorry I let you four believe I didn't love you. I always did. More so than I ever did humanity."

Lucifer laughed in triumph, Samael sang in joy at knowing he was loved.

Samael took the words Father had sung to him, had whispered to him, had cried and weeped over his wounds and fashioned a Mark. A new Mark, a Mark of love, of hope, of locked promises. With this Mark he bound Lucifer to him. Slowly melding them both together, till the Mark faded and Lucifer and Samael were united in their love for Father and their brothers. With Samael's gentle nudging they made a new promise.

"I will take care of them Father. I will serve them. I will protect them. For you created them and you are good, therefore all you create must be good and saved. I bow to them Father."

"No Samael not that. I do not want you to bow to them. You are all their equal. You all deserve the same gifts they were given. For you my child loved me as Samael, as Lucifer, as my warrior, as my Lightbringer, as The Devil. You all loved me, no matter if you resided in Heaven, Hell or Earth. So my children, my warriors, my angels I give you free will, I give you hedonism, I give you curiosity. This is my word, so it shall stand. This is my decree, so it will come to pass."

"Okay Daddy whatever you say."

The angel smiled with love and sighed relishing being cradled in his Father's arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me... But I love how it turned out!
> 
> Also Castiel was sent to the Winchesters (fully healed) before the lullaby. 
> 
> Oh, the Lullaby is mine. ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it,  
> Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! :)
> 
> Sorry for the long absence guys. But yeah I think she meant that first son in the sense of the first thing he created and thought of as family not as a soldier.


End file.
